tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginji Tatsuyama
Ginji Tatsuyama (銀地 龍山) is the most breathtaking, stunning salesman one can find! His suave nature and ghoul status, combined with his enterprising spirit make him the coolest guy on the 3rd Ward. Need something sold? Want to make a quick buck? Strike up a good bargain? Perhaps get on the stock market? Mr. Tatsu-money-yama is your guy. Mandatory reminder that any rumours claiming our respectful Mr. Tatsuyama is a conman are unfounded slander spread by avaricious, envious individuals. Appearance Greetings ladies and gentlemen, now I know that you've got your eye on some sweet, sweet ghoul vigilantes or knight or what have you, but... BUT! Let me tell you this! Here, yes, RIGHT HERE I got the PERFECT character for you. Hah? Haaah? Caught your attention didn't I? Well good! You'll only find such an amazing deal when you browse the wares of good old me. Now, you see, I'm not trying to pitch you some shitty, second-hand, unoriginal character. I got you some HIGH QUALITY stuff, manufactured LOCALLY!!! Forget about the bland, generic average height main character made-in-China wannabe MCs, the invisible midgets or the uber-giant supergiants that have been so popular lately. Good ol' Ginji here is EXACTLY 1.79 meters tall! Yes, that's right! Taller than average, yet not some stilt-legged weirdo. Weighing at an impressive 73 kilos, you absolutely get perfect VALUE FOR MONEY!!! Sporting an athletic frame and a slender build, Ginji is THE ONLY GHOUL SALESMAN YOU'LL EVER NEED! Don't trust me? JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THAT BRIGHT, SUAVE SMILE! How can you say no to that (beautiful) face? IT'S LIKE AN ANGEL'S! And that sleek, rich brown hair, always ever so STYLISHLY slicked back? All of your friends will be absolutely ENVIOUS when they learn you've gotten to check out the Wikia page of such a neat little fellow. Still not bought? TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE MAGNIFICENT GREY EYES! GREY MY FRIEND, GREY!!! How many grey eyed characters do you know of? I sure don't know as any. Even if there are some, they'd PALE IN COMPARISON TO OUR OFFER! BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! Order now and you get the freshest fashion to accompany the good looks of this handsome devil over here! Go all retro and get all of your brown themed clothing - coats, trilby hats and even THE STANDARD TROUSERS! All of these, perfectly matching to give you that 30s look and meld into the ULTIMATE WORK & CASUAL ATTIRE! If, by chance, as any good gentleman, you find yourself in a situation where a fight is inevitable, then what do you do? You can't afford to ruin your good set of clothes? FEAR NOT, WE HAVE THE SOLUTION! For the perfect attire, just call the number on your screens! Within minutes, we'll deliver you THE BEST COMBAT OUTFIT THAT MONEY CAN PROVIDE! That's right! Checkered trousers, shirts and overcoats! We've got them ALL!!! Add in a plain, dark red mask (remember, minimalism is the future) and you've got yourself a really fancy suit (anyone who calls it tacky needs to get a check-up, which we will also be happy to offer at our clinic on Conman Street)! What? You thought that was all? That we're done? NO SIR! A combat outfit is NOT completed without the modish BLACK FEDORA!!! Yes, these FINE hats have taken some flak in the form of torrents of bad publicity in the later days, but please, do make sure to remember - BAD PUBLICITY DOESN'T EXIST! In fact, at worst you'll get the people you meet to recognise your EPIC hat for what it is - a part of a KILLER OUTFIT!!! And of course, no need to even state that - they'll all be envious! Personality When you take a look at Ginji, what do you see? **The answer is - it doesn't matter!** Why? Because no matter what you might think he is, Ginji is an inspired careerist with a bright smile and an even brighter future! Ever since he was born, that mischievous-looking boy had a hellish knack for business and spinning numbers, his financial shenanigans second to none! Radiating with elegance and energy, Mr. Tatsu "Awesome" Yama is always the sunshine! When not busy ~~conning~~ trading, that young lad is the ever-helpful guy, always being there for his buddies. Just how a proper 30s gentleman must be! It's probably worth mentioning that our amazing little Ginji here has always been in love with that *timeless* 30s look, but not just that! The mannerisms and the speech were also things the true value of which Ginji's perceptive eyes managed to discover! The ***GREATEST*** of qualities, this *fine* boy possesses levels of cheeriness and soothing humour completely unseen before! As if that wasn't enough to make him **ABSOLUTELY OUTSTANDING**, this handsome devil knows EXACTLY how to play his cards. An opportunist at heart, this clever fellow will always push his interest in whatever means necessary and will definitely know when clashing with the powers-that-be should be avoided! Yes, that's right - Ginji acknowledges authority **and he's proud of it!** Of course, that doesn't mean that he'll regret tricking a more gullible superior, or even just a normal guy, into doing anything! If you're silly enough to take the bait, you also get to take the flak for eating the bait! So has the world always been! Naturally, it'd be a massive shame if it took little effort to send such a *beautiful human being* off rails! It is virtually impossible to get Ginji annoyed, flustered or pissed off! Shame is another word that's completely off the counter when Ginji's in the room. Always keeping his cool, this man will remain **COMPLETELY UNAFFECTED** by anything and will retain his calm at ALL cases! Don't trust us? We give you our **CERTIFIED GUARANTEE** that Ginji doesn't care about possible change of circumstances or other people's emotions! If you find this to be false, send us proof and we will refund you your hard-earned cash! Beware though, if you request a refund you'll lose your access to *the* expert at problem solving! Indeed, there's no problem that Ginji can't negotiate his way out of! No beer money? Negotiation! Bar fight with bull-headed morons? Negotiation! Forgot to attend your child's birth and now everyone hates you? ***NEGOTIATION!*** Of course, this has its drawbacks. Whenever negotiation isn't possible, Ginji will begin to despise the cause of the problem, be it human, inanimate, or otherwise. Our lovely salesman hates nothing more than failing to strike up a bargain with a thickhead or lacking the means to make a profitable one at all. At this point you're probably so impressed by our dear, hardworking businessman that you might be wondering - what makes such a great guy tick? Surely he has to have some drive and ambition behind him? Well, you're correct! This prophet of Mammon right here has his goals! They are few, but they're big enough to warrant the attention of someone as incredible as Ginji! First of all, our talented youth aims for money! The whole world runs on money! Want to run the world? Well then, you better have money! Ginji's desire is to attain ever-increasing amounts of wealth! To what purpose? To gain even more wealth, of course! Spinning the numbers and arranging good deals is the meaning of life to any proper man of the Tatsuyama bloodline! The thrill of playing with bigger numbers is a highly tempting one! Besides that, our golden boy has always sought fellow young talents to collaborate with and create a massive business empire! After all, the road to the top is a lonely one, so taking as many like-minded, lucrative thinkers with you is the recipe against loneliness. Despite being confidence and self-sufficiency incarnate, even Ginji desires a bit of company sometimes. Not to say that he cares much who the person in his company is - to Ginji, the overwhelming majority of personal relationships are all business. Once they stop being profitable, he'll gladly discard them if it'll benefit him. *Of course, this means that talented individuals, such as himself, are people that interest him quite a bit more than the average Joe.* In the rare cases in which this capable calculator will develop a deeper relationship with someone, he will open up more to reveal a slightly softer, more caring side that values its those close to it. On the other hand, he views every person he meets as someone who's actively out to get him and plans around that, maintaining his cool fully only because he *knows* that he's always in control of the situation and can talk his way out of anything. Whenever failure occurs, it is usually not crucial. In those cases, Ginji just sips on a glass of some excellent whiskey and smiles. After all, there are lessons to be learned from failure and if the only negative thing about it is a temporary setback, then might as well fail as often as possible! ***Ginji's amazing potential can turn around any situation anyway!*** Powers and Abilities : Strengths: Aside from his good looks and impeccable sense of style? Ginji-boy has an overwhelming amount of charisma. You thought Caesar was inspiring? Try speaking with Ginji! That young man radiates awesome! Oh wait? We're talking combat? Ah, sure thing! This miracle man can do anything! Combat included! Sure, he's not the best, but he's pretty good! Born a speedy worker, this trait translates into his fighting style! While he's not agile, the boy is faster than you when you're rushing to the Conman Street to purchase from us! Having studied directly from his equally stunning Pa, Ginji is an TOP OF THE LINE boxer and hand-to-hand combatant! : Weaknesses: Despite his heavenly appearance, this badass salesman is not exactly the avatar of fitness. Having skipped on exercising a lot more than once, his body is quite stiff, meaning that he's got low agility and stamina. Additionally, his durability is on the subpar end granted his behind-the-scenes nature. Of course, don't let that turn you off your purchase! Ginji is still the coolest guy you'll ever meet! Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Only the finest quality materials went in the construction of Genji's kagune, the dark-red, glossy surface of the two Koukaku gauntlets giving off the glow of a champion! Taking the form of two large boxing gloves, a kagune like that is a rare sight on the battlefield, but that only makes it that much more precious. Strengths: Made from AERODYNAMIC (~~TEFLON~~) materials, the kagune is quite light and allows Ginji to wield it nimble and easily without restricting him at all. Weaknesses: Despite any special properties it possesses, it is really just boxing glove kagune. While the hits are fairly hard and hurt quite a bit, they're not exactly deadly, especially compared to other kagune. BUT! That doesn't mean that other kagune are better! Remember kids, the best kagune is the stylish kagune!!! Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * 'Ginji' translates to 'Silver land', THE BEST NAME IN THE WORLD! KA-CHING! Interact with him now for the chance of being the first people to have a Ginji in your track record! Plus, if you hurry, you'll get the chance to enter a math competition with our enterprising lad and experience his passion for his hobby first hand! Is that not a great deal? No need to tell me! I know! Just hurry up and interact with him before we're all sold out! Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Koukakus Category:Deceased